The present invention generally relates to side impact air bag systems and more particularly to an apparatus which causes a seam located within a wing of a seat to open on a consistent and more efficient basis.
It is an object of the present invention to more effectively control the way an air bag deploys through a seat to protect an occupant in a side impact collision. Accordingly the invention comprises: a force-directing air bag deployment system comprising a seat having at least one forwardly extending wing. The seat is covered by a covering material, the covering material defining at least one seam which runs vertically along a forward edge of the wing. The covering material comprises an outboard side panel and an inboard side panel joined at the seam. A first reinforcement panel is positioned adjacent the outboard side panel and is joined to the outboard panel at the seam. A second reinforcement panel is located adjacent the inboard side panel and joined to the inboard side panel, the outboard side panel and the first reinforcement panel at the seam. The first and second reinforcement panels have respective end portions, each of the end portions is joined together by a connecting link thereby forming the first and second reinforcement panels into a general loop configuration (about an air bag module) which when subjected to tensile forces, focuses reaction forces (generated upon inflation of an air bag) into the seam, causing the seam to separate.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.